


Scales and fur

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	Scales and fur

You’re a Jane of all trades when it came to house work. Garden, house repairs, baby-sitting, ect. Oh no the cliche! But you enjoy your work and you’re good at it so why not get paid for it? When you were hired on to work for a questionable mage you weren’t so sure this was the job was for you.

The house was immaculate for starters. According to him all he needed was a live-in sitter for his two boys who lived down stairs. The thing was.. they weren’t children. They were full grown MEN and they were MONSTERS. He had people locked away down in his basement that you were supposed to ‘take care of’.

At first you thought you should free them but when you got down there they had video games, flat screen tvs galore, a kitchen, bed rooms… It was a whole house under his own mansion. Better than anything you could ever afford… If you were ‘trapped’ here with them you wouldn’t want to leave either. You took the job without hesitating.

It didn’t take long for you to find out this was going to be the toughest job yet. One of his ‘boys’ , who’s real name was Tai and NOT ‘killer croc’s baby bro killer Al’ was a lizard man. He was a drinker and when he was drunk, which was often, he would strip and flash his sharp teeth in an attempt to charm you. His ‘brother’ was a…werewolf? He looked like he’d just walked out of the movies with a wolfish face and weird digi-grade legs. So.Much.Shedding. His name, as he begrudgingly told you, was Bane. His Bane impression was both terrible AND disappointing.

It had taken you months for you three to adjust. You had to catch up on cleaning, they had to learn you weren’t going to be ‘scared’ away despite their best efforts. At this point it had mostly dissolved into a playful and flirtatious prank war between you and Tai. Bane letting you two know when you crossed a line and being the lap dog for movies nights.

One day as you left the shower you realized your towel was ‘mysteriously’ gone along with your dirty clothes and your change of clothes. “SERIOUSLY TAI !?” Groaning you twist your hair into the sink in an attempt to get the most moisture out of it without a towel.

“BANE! I NEED A TOWEL! TAI STOLE MY SHIT AGAIN!” You hollered. There was Tai’s familiar snickering laugh but no knock on the door. Weird. Bane normally played the referee in your two’s pranks.

Now your blood was starting to boil and you took a deep breath. Fine. If he wanted to be blinded by your jiggly thighs and thick curves then so be it. You might have been ashamed of them but…well fuck Tai and his stupid shit-head pranks.

You flung the door open with the fake confidence of a Victoria secret model and there he was. Leaning casually against his bedroom door. His reptilian eyes raking over your body. “Don’t look at me. I didn’t take your clothes this time. I’m just…enjoying the view. You’re an all-natural kind of gal huh? I dig ladies with some fur.” His tongue flicked out as his hand waved over his crotch and winked.

“You’d dig any lady who would let you touch her you slimy serpent.” You clap back, shaking your head as you pass him.

“Ouch. That one cut deep.” His clawed hand flew to his bare chest. “I think I deserve a kiss. To make it better.” He tapped his cheek and smiled. Not at all hurt by your words.

Your eyes couldn’t roll far enough. “Where’s Bane?” You question, opening up the closet and quickly yanking a towel out to cover yourself. You thought Bane was the good guy. The Switzerland in your prank war with Tai. Your cuddle buddy when Tai’s words hit a sore spot and left you crying.

Tai shrugged but the smirk on his face said he knew exactly where his werewolf brother was. His eyes drifted over to the wolf’s door and he lingered to watch the whole thing go down.

You were going to kill that wolf for his betrayal. Shave him in his sleep or dye his fur a puke green color. It gave you the confidence you needed to confront him now rather than later. Storming up to his door you turned the knob only to find it locked. From inside you could hear panting and shuffling.

“Oh no you don’t. There are NO locked doors in this house.” You mutter as you jump up and grab the key from it’s hiding spot above the door frame.Throwing the door open you’re greeted with the sight of Bane furiously beating it with your panties pressed to his nose. You freeze and you can hear Tai dying with laughter down the hall.

Bane jumps and his eyes go wide before he scrambles to cover himself and hide the panties still in his hands.

Stunned into shocked silence you had to pick up your lower jaw before you could talk. “You were… You were using my panties to JERK OFF?!” You scream. Tai’s laughter dissolves into wheezing.

“WHAT in the ACTUAL fuck is wrong with you?” Your words are biting and he winces, whimpering slightly.

“I just- It’s just that- Tai said that only one of us would get you and I’m not-I don’t- I mean I never do- stand a chance that is so… I took them.” Bane looks away, avoiding eye contact.

“Wait wait wait. Rewind there a minute. Only one of you would get me?” Scoffing you shake your head. “What does that even mean?”

Bane looked up, his warm brown eyes wounded and giving their best attempt at puppy dog eyes you’d seen from him yet. “You know.. as a mate..?”

Your mouth opens to speak but Tai throws his arm around your shoulder and pulls you close. “Awe don’t be to hard on him my furry lady. He knows he could never compete with me. Let him have your undies. It’s as close as he’ll ever get.”

Pulling your head back you smack your forehead into his face and shove him back. “I can’t even believe you two right now! I expected this much from Tai but you Bane? I actually liked you but you’re no better than a…than a filthy dog!” You shake your head and scream, slamming his door and storming off into your room.

You skip the movie that night. Instead you shove your clothes into your suitcase, ready to leave as soon as you wake up. You open your door in the morning to find your clothes washed and neatly folded outside your door.

As your standing there scowling at the neatly folded pile Tai opens the bathroom door, toothbrush still in his mouth. He doesn’t look like himself. His arrogant air dropped for a moment as he watches you. “You know he does try. The whole nice guy thing is just what he does and it never worked with the people before you so…” Tai trails off and turns to spit in the sink. “I get it though. You want to leave. They all do eventually.” He pauses. “Not saying that to get you to stay i’m just saying like… don’t feel bad about it? You should feel bad about calling him a dog though. That was a low blow even for me. You know how shy he is already without being selfconsious about how people see him.” He shrugs and rises his mouth out and puts his toothbrush back. “We’re used to people bouncing on us. Hell the mage is the only one who stuck around and besides providing us with a safe heaven he doesn’t really stick around much.”

Now you feel bad for wanting to leave. Sighing you set your case back in your room. Tai’s still hanging by your door, leaning over the door frame. “If you are staying can we have those little eggs in toast you make? Those are his favorite. Might actually get him out of his room.”

Nodding you stand there thinking on what to do. What was the best way to resolve this? To live with them after everything that happened? That night you call them both into the living room and sit them down on the couch.

“First of all I want to apologize Bane. For calling you a dog. I just… I should have never have done that and you don’t even look like a dog.. I just.. I shouldn’t have even thought it. I’m sorry..” Bane gives you a shy wolfish smile and nods.

“I kind of stole your underwear..so I suppose that makes us…even?” He offers and all three of you cringe.

“Yeah… Let’s NOT talk about that.” Tai cuts in. “So what’s the verdict. You leaving or nah?” He leans back, his scaly arm stretching out to give Bane a pat on the back.

“What? No! I’m not leaving. I thought about it and I think the best idea is to just.. sleep with you… both?” Your words loose their steam toward the end but they still hit the brothers like a smack to the face.

Tai’s jaw drops and he comically pushes it back into place with his hand. “I don’t think you quite understand what that-”

“I’m down.” Bane interjects, glancing at his brother. “But i’m not eating his ass.”

Tai jerks back, mocking offense. “I’ll have you know I clean my ass regularly AND I don’t have to shave. Naturally smooth for the ladies..”He runs his hand down his chest and catches your glare. “Er- The lady?”

You plop down between them and loop your arm under Bane’s, hugging it close. “I actually like some hair.”

Tai gasps dramatically but his hand is already around your waist, wriggling it’s way into your pants.

Bane snorts but leans in, his lips pressing against yours. It wasn’t exactly what you had expected but… at least they weren’t going to be stealing your panties or clothes anymore.

Within minutes you all were pulling at clothes and shedding layers. You shoved Bane back, your hands making quick work of his pants as you yanked them down to his knees. Already he was starting to stiffen, a tent forming in his boxers.

Tai scooted back to the other end of the couch, pulling you up so you were on your hands and knees. Your rear bare to him as his hands ran up your thick thighs, smacking your ass teasingly and smiling when he got a sharp glare in response.

Turning around you freed Bane’s length from his boxers. Licking him from base to tip in one slow, drawn out motion. His head lolled back against the couch and a whimper escaped him.

“Already making him whine. Damn i’m missing out.” Tai’s tongue flicks out and licks along your folds, circling around your clit and making you cry out. It takes a moment to adjust and you go back to licking and sucking on Bane’s cock. Thank god he wasn’t monster sized or else you’d really be in trouble. His dick was long but not to girthy. A round thick knot at the base that was far to big for you to attempt to take into your mouth. As you slurped and sucked his length he was a mess of growling whimpers. A clawed hand was placed on your head and his hips bucked into your mouth.

Tai on the other hand had abandoned his licking in favor of pulling his own pants down and rubbing his thick head along the slick juices. Without warning he pushed into your entrance, grunting with the effort. Each ridge and bump disappearing inside you and causing you to cry out.

You jerked away from Bane, gasping for breath and turning to look at Tai. His eyes were closed in bliss as he stayed fully sheathed inside you. Bane reached over, turning your head back to him and guiding you to his cock. As you started to work his length Tai began a slow and steady pace. Each of his thrusts into you jerking you down onto Bane’s cock. You swirled your tongue over his tip as you pulled away, a moan pulled from your lips when Tai picked up the pace.

Bane on the other hand was starting to grow annoyed with the constant stop and go and a deep growl rumbled from his chest. His paw grabbed a fistful of your hair, keeping you from pulling completely away as you lapped at the little drippings of cum that escaped.

Bane shoved himself into your mouth, a groan escaping him as he pulled back and bucked forward again and again. You opened your mouth fully, your tongue writhing along the underside of his cock as he fucked your throat. A howling moan broke out in the living room as Bane came. Sticky hot cum shoooting down your throat and causing you to gag and jerk away. Of course Bane kept going and his load finished on your face.

Respectfully Tai slowed to a stop, pulling out and letting you catch your breath. His hands kneading your ass and slapping each cheek in turn.

“You better not be done too.” You say to Tai, your throat a bit hoarse. You grab a shirt from the floor and wipe off your face as Bane watches you with hungry eyes.

“Not even close to it. Watch and Learn Bane. I’m going to show you how a real man-” Tai was cut off as you rounded on him and kissed him.

“For once just…shut up.” You snap, pushing him back and throwing your leg over his lap so you straddled him. He nodded and you reached back to position yourself over him. Slowly impaling yourself on his length and savoring every little ridge and bump on his way in.

Rolling your hips his hands found your ass and squeezed before lifting you up and holding you steady, his tip just barely inside you. With a jerk of his hips he kicked into motion and thrust up into you hard. Pounding into you and causing you both to moan out. You pitched forward, your face in his neck where you bit down on his neck earning a hissing growl.

Bane came up behind you, standing and hunching over to pinch and pull at your nipples. Throwing your head back you moaned, reaching up for him and pulling his face down so you could kiss him however fleeting it was.

“I’m gonna-” Tai mutters his breaths ragged as his pace grew hungry and fevered.

“I said shut up. Fuck.Me.” You whisper. Tai comes unhinged at your words. Growling as he thrust up into you hard. Jerking and digging his claws into your ass as his cum stuffs you full. He grinds against you and you squeeze his length, milking him for every last drop. 

You’re not even allowed a moment of rest though. Bane lifts you off of Tai and bends you over the arm of the couch. “You had your turn.” He growls, low and territoriality. He doesn’t seem to care that Tai’s cum is dripping down your thighs he thrusts right in and his length reaches further than Tai’s dick ever could. You cry out and grip at the cushions, gasping for breath.

He leans over you, his chest warm against your back as he kisses and sucks on your shoulders. Your hands leaving the couch to grab at the scruff on his neck and hold him there. The couch creaks as he pounds into you the knot slapping against your entrance. Growls fill your ears as he jerks forward hard, pushing the knot into you as you cry out. It stretches you almost painfully until it pops into place and you cry out in pleasure. Wave after wave of pleasure washes over you and your eyes drift shut. Bane grabs your hair and pulls you up into a standing position against him.

He grinds and twitches his hips in little motions that send him tumbling over the edge.You can feel his dick twitch inside you as he climaxes. His howling moan muffled against your neck. Grinding your ass against him you hear his whimper and jerk. Your knees go weak and Bane’s arm wraps around you to catch you before you pitch forward. He holds you tight against him, still inside of you as he slowly sits back down, whimpering low in his throat.

You turn to try and face him but his face is buried in the back of your shoulder as if he’s hiding. You try to stand up but find yourself…stuck. Rather comically so. “What..?”

“I…got a bit carried away.” Bane whispers. “I’m sorry.” He licks at your neck and goes back to hiding his face in your shoulder.

Tai snorts and scratches at his chest, his eyes lidded as he watches you two. “I bet you’re gonna be stuck like that for a while. Werewolves tend to have that whole tied thing going on. Since they have such low fertility rates it makes sense. Sucks for you though. Looks like you got a real load in there. Hope you don’t get pregnant~.” Tai chuckles and sits up pressing his hand on your tummy. Cum oozes from the near perfect seal Bane’s knot made.

“This is not funny Tai! And you’re cleaning the couch after this.” You snap, coming out of your euphoric state. “Wait..I can get pregnant from… I just assumed…” Bane whimpers in your ear and you turn to kiss his face. Leaning back against him you relax. “It’s okay. I’m okay. Now we know though right? You have to go last.” You whisper, kissing his cheek and playfully bopping him on the nose.

Tai scoots in next to you and you wrap you lace your fingers between his. He rolls his eyes but kicks his feet up on the table and grabs the Tv remote. “You can by the way. Crossbreeds are totally a thing. Don’t know about lizard-wolf- human hybrids though. That’s a new one.”

“Tai so help me i’m gonna make a purse out of you.” You glare at him and Bane manages a laugh but Tai just squeezes your hand and kisses the back of it. He reaches over and throws a blanket on the two of you to keep you warm as he begins to flip through channels.


End file.
